


Intermezzo

by OtherCat



Series: OtherCat's Snippets and Incomplete Fic [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn With Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-04
Updated: 2003-03-04
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: Spike likes getting in trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure when this was actually written. The files on my computer have the wrong dates. I’m going by the dates on my dreamwidth. Which are for some reason, earlier than the dates on my files. I am pretty sure this is from 2003/2004 if not earlier. 
> 
> This is a side fic to Intervention, taking place roughly after the Dinner of Doom.

Once inside their room, Xander slammed Spike up against a wall, and kissed him like he was the one that didn't need to breathe. "What the _hell_ do you think you were doing back there?" He growled, breaking the kiss and glaring at Spike.

Spike smirked, tilting his head slightly. "Getting in trouble?" He suggested, cockily.

"Oh, you have no idea," Xander said, a smirk forming on his own face.

"I beg to differ," Spike said, and squirmed. Predictably, Xander's grip on his arms tightened, which was exactly what Spike wanted. He squirmed some more, just to get Xander's attention. Which he got, because Xander kissed him again, nibbling almost painfully hard on his lower lip. Spike groaned, and moved his hips against Xander's.

"Yeah, you will. Beg, I mean," Xander whispered in Spikes ear, then nuzzled at Spike's throat. Spike groaned again, softly.

"Do tell," Spike murmured. "What do you have in mind, luv?"

Xander nipped Spike's neck, by way of a reply, then sucked lightly on the skin. Spike thought about making a comment about hickies, but couldn't think of anything, because Xander's hands were unfastening his pants, and pushing them down to his ankles. "Turn around," Xander ordered, "and take off your shirt."

Spike turned, quickly as he was able with the pants still around his ankles, and pulled off his t-shirt, tossing it further into the room. He stood there, attention sharpened by anticipation, for Xander's next order. He'd spent the entire evening goading his boy, in order to distract him from whatever memories that had been stirred up because of meeting his friends. Of course, there was also the side benefit of what Xander was going to do, now that he _had_ been distracted.  

Xander's hands on his shoulders, sliding down his arms, down the wrists, and gently positioning them behind his back, crossed at the wrists. Xander kissed the back of Spike's neck. "Close your eyes and don't move, okay?" Xander said, and squeezed Spike's wrists. Spike obeyed, though he was rather tempted to push Xander in some way. "Good," Xander said, sounding pleased with himself.

Of course, the instant Xander had his back turned, Spike watched him out of the corner of his eye. Xander rummaged around in the suitcases, muttering every so often, things like; "...thought I packed the cat?" And, "...could have sworn the butt plug was here..." Teasing him, like. Xander made his selections, and stood up, Spike closed his eyes again, before Xander could see that he was cheating.

Xander bound Spike's wrists behind his back, and tied a blindfold around his head. He was turned, and a collar was fastened around his throat, and a leash attached. Xander tugged on the leash, and Spike followed, moving carefully, so as not to trip over his pants. Xander led him into what felt like the center of the room, unfastened his shoes, and had him kick them off. He stepped out of his pants, and then Xander told him to kneel. Spike obeyed, and swallowed. He had the feeling that Xander had something very interesting in mind. Xander rested his hands on Spike's shoulders. "I want you to stay here, in this position." He pushed Spike slightly forward. "Keep your head down. I'm going to take a shower," Xander said, and stroked Spike's back before moving away.

Xander stepped away. and started to undress. Slowly. The sound of a zipper opening, of cloth sliding over flesh was suddenly unbearably loud to Spike. The pants went, and Spike could hear them being loosely folded and dropped to the ground, followed by the shirt. Skin sliding over skin then, and Spike made a noise of almost-protest, thinking that if Xander was going to touch himself, he'd at least like to watch. Then he tensed, wondering if he'd gotten himself into still more trouble.

Xander just snickered softly however, and padded into the bathroom. With the door closed Spike was able to relax his posture slightly, though he was ready to get back into position quickly at the sound of the water being turned off, or the bathroom door opening. There had been a few times when Xander had managed to fake him out, quietly getting out of the shower or bath to check up on him. Of course, there were times whe he *wanted* to be caught--but tonight was not one of them.

Xander took a fifteen minute shower, but to Spike, it felt like fifteen years. Waiting was the hardest part of this game, and Xander liked to tease him as long as he could. Xander was under the impression that Spike's "vampiric endurance" and Xander's lack of the same meant that he had to delay the the gratification to point where Spike's brains were leaking out of his ears. Not that he was complaining or anything. 

The cheap carpet was scratchy, and the floor was hard and uncomfortable. Spike thought that the next time he got into trouble, he'd insist on kneepads or padding of some sort. Some kind of exercise mat, or even a folded

blanket, something small that could be rolled up and stowed in the trunk of a car, or the bed of a truck. The water turned off, and Spike shivered with anticipation, getting back into position. A few more minutes crawled by, and the bathroom door finally opened. Spike could hear Xander drying his hair as he came out of the bathroom, and then dropping the towel on the floor. Leather and cloth now, as Xander pulled the belt out of his pants. Leather on leather, as he folded it in half. Spike shifted impatiently. He took a breath, and let it out in a huff.

"Are you criticising my style, Spike?" Xander asked mildly, tapping the belt against his thigh.

"Would I do that?" 

Xander stepped closer, and nudged Spke with his toe. "Yeah, I think you would," Xander said, sounding amused. He picked up the end of the leash, and tugged gently. "Let’s move this over to the bed." Spike rose to his feet, and let himself be guided to lie across the bed, legs handing over the side.

The mattress gave slightly as Xander sat down next to him. "So, how many do you think you deserve?" Xander asked conversationally.

Spike pretended to give the question a moments thought. "Er. None?"

"Spike." Amused warning.

"Well you asked," Spike pointed out in his most reasonable voice.

"You don't think you deserve to be punished?" Xander asked in a deceptively gentle voice. One of Xander's hands was resting on the small of Spike's back. It started rubbing in soothing little circles, drifted over his ass for a moment, and then back.

"Didn't say that," Spike said, and squirmed.

Xander slapped his ass, hard enough to sting. "Then what _did_ you say, Spike?"

"Just said what I thought, like you asked me to." Sulkily.

Xander snorted. "Uh huh." Xander picked up the belt. Spike drew in a breath in anticipation, then let it out in a sigh when Xander didn't do anything. "Give me a number, Spike."

"Five," Spike said, smirking into the bed covers. He wiggled his ass suggestively, certain he'd gotten Xander hook, line and sinker.

"Five?" Xander asked, sounding disgusted.

"Wouldn't want to disturb the neighbors," Spike explained innocently. "Any more than that, might get you odd looks."

"Spike, right now funny looks are the least of my worries," Xander said, suddenly dead serious, and entirely out of the scene.

Since he couldn't make the universal "I'm an idiot" gesture with his hands tied behind his back, Spike settled for beating his forehead against the mattress. Xander caught his head, and held him still. "Hey," was all he said.

"Was _trying_ ," Spike said, voice slightly muffled by the covers, "to get you worked up enough that you just started whaling on me." 

Xander stroked Spike's hair, and leaned down to kiss the back of his neck. "Well, that I'd already figured out," he replied. "It might have worked, if I wasn't worried about what *they*." Meaning Xander's friends. "Might have figured out about _us_."

Spike growled. "Yeh, so?" He asked belligerently. "You care what they think?" He might have said more, but Xander bit him. Not quite sharp enough teeth sank into the skin at the back of his neck. Steady toe curling pressure that turned whatever he was going to say into a soft groan.

"They're my friends, of course I care," Xander murmured in Spike's ear. "I just don't want them to think the _wrong_ things." As he spoke, Xander kissed and nibbled at Spike's neck, making him squirm and moan. When he squirmed, Xander slapped his ass, which normally wouldn't have done very much to make him stop. Now though, Spike lay still.  "I don't want them to decide to stake you because they think *you're* hurting me."

"Not if they were payin' any attention they wouldn't," Spike shot back. "What with you acting dom-like all evening."  _That_ comment got him a half-drawn breath, like half of a laugh.

"Oh yeah, big bad Xander, that's me," another almost-laugh. Xander was shaking, Spike could feel the trembling through the bed, from the weight of Xander's hands against his skin. "Feel like I'm going to fly apart, Spike."

"Then let go," Spike said quietly. "Please."

Xander made a sound low in his chest, half breath and half moan. He picked up the belt, and brought it down hard across Spike's back side. Spike hissed

and arched up into the blow. Blows. Hard, hot and stinging, like Xander was trying to set his ass on fire by the friction of leather on skin. The blows were erratic at first, all of the tension and stress of the day stuttering out in each strike of the belt, gradually acquiring a steady rhythm as Xander let go.

Spike tried to get a little friction of his own going; erect, twitching cock rubbing against the sheets of the bed. The belt cracked once against his upper thighs, and stopped, startling him from the rhythm. "Stop that," Xander growled in his ear. Spike froze, a little sound of protest caught in his throat.

Xander laughed softly, and kissed the back of his neck again, and moved back slightly. He pulled Spike further up on the bed, and had him roll over onto his back. Xander's hands slid up his thighs, parting them. Spike moaned as the hands were replaced by a mouth and tongue  tracing  maddening patterns along his inner thighs,  "Please," Spike said,  unable to stop his hips from rocking, desperately wanting Xander's mouth on his cock.

Xander's hands tightened on Spike's hips. "Don't move until I tell you to," he said firmly, then continued the torment. Spike strained, trembling as he fought to stay still. Xander's teasing, wicked mouth wandered higher, seemingly intent on exploring every inch of skin--save for the one spot where it would do the most good.

Xander's skin felt fever-hot against his, slick with sweat and dampness from the shower, flushed with heat and desire. Spike fancied he could feel Xander's heart beating against the solid wall of his chest, hear the faint rushing sound of the blood in his veins. Xander covered him, hips thrusting with aching slowness, erection rubbing against Spike's. Sweet, maddening friction that threatened to blow the top right off of Spike's head. "Please," Spike said again. "Fuck me, _please_."

"No," Xander whispered in his ear, then laughed heartlessly when Spike groaned with frustration and need. "No," he said again, and lifted himself up onto his knees. "You're going to fuck _me_." Xander positioned himself, and slowly sank down onto Spike's cock. "Got ready in the shower," Xander explained unnecessarily. Spike moaned, arching up, making Xander gasp and grip tighter with his thighs. "Oh _yeah_ ," Xander said, sounding a little breathless. "Start slow, then speed up." 

Spike rocked his hips, getting into the proper angle, and began to thrust, Xander moved with him, but made him do all the work. Xander leaned forward, nuzzling and sucking at Spike's throat. Spike arched his neck, a needy breathy sound gasping out of him. Xander nipped him in the space where he'd been sucking, a sharp sweetness that made him gasp and thrust harder. Xander chuckled breathlessly, riding the thrusts, then bit _hard_. Spike came, near unbearable sensation rocketing through him as he writhed beneath Xander's weight.

Xander lay on top of him for a few minutes, then moved to lie beside him, pulling Spike into an embrace. Spike pressed himself against his boy's body, feeling the hard length of Xander's erection against his thigh. "Should do something about this, hadn't I?" He murmured, rubbing against Xander.

Breathy little moan from Xander. "Thought--oh--thought I'd let you catch your breath," Xander said, kissing him.

"Don't need to breath, luv. Should I give you a demonstration?" Spike murmured  in between kisses. 

"Not yet," Xander said, sounding amused. He got up from the bed. Spike could hear him rummaging around in his bags. The mattress shifted as Xander got back onto the bed, setting down whatever it was he'd gotten out of his bag. He had Spike lift his legs. Spike could hear Xander fiddling with something, and then that something--a buttplug slick with lube--was slowly inserted.

"Fuck," Spike  moaned as the buttplug brushed against his prostate. Xander nudged the plug, sending little shivers of pleasure through him. 

"Maybe later, if you're _very_ good," Xander said, and kissed him. The mattress shifted again as Xander changed position. Sixty-nine, his cock brushing Spike's lips, his mouth wandering across sensitive flesh. Spike held still.  "You waiting for me to give you permission?" Xander asked after a couple minutes.

"M'being good, aren't I?" Spike asked innocently.

"You have a strange definition of good," Xander said, sounding breathless and amused.

"I'm _always_ good."

Xander snickered. "Good at being bad?"

"You know it, luv," Spike murmured, sultry-voiced, which got him another snicker. 

"Why don't you show me, then?" Xander murmured against his hip, and nuzzled.

Spike tilted his head slightly, and licked along the length of Xander's erect, twitching cock. Teasingly, and a little slow, enjoying the soft, moaning and gasping sounds Xander made as Spike got a little of his own back for his boy's torture earlier. When the moaning turned into increasingly desperate threats and breathless growls, he shifted a bit, and took the head of Xander's cock into his mouth, moaning when Xander's hips jerked reflexively. 

Spike relaxed the muscles in his throat, and took more in, letting Xander fuck his mouth as he sucked. Xander came with a soft groan and a full body shudder as he spent himself. Xander lifted himself up, and reversed position, to kiss Spike on the mouth. Spike kissed back enthusiastically, _hmmming_ softly with pleasure, then making a more sulky sound when Xander moved away. 

Xander snorted, amused. "What, you want to be tied up all night?" He asked, and rolled Spike onto his stomach, and untied him. Xander rubbed Spike's wrists, as though he were trying to restore circulation to them (which wasn't an issue) and rubbed Spike's shoulders and arms, which also wasn't quite necessary, but still felt good.  Spike relaxed into Xander's touch, and let Xander take care of him.                             


End file.
